What Kind Of Fool Do You Think I Am?
by Chosen-Chick-01hotmail.c
Summary: Buffy finally realizes her feelings for Spike, but is it too late?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue. BTVS and all related trademarks belong to Joss. The song belongs to whomever sings it. Spoilers: Takes place sometime between 'Smashed' and 'As You Were.' Author's Note: I was bored and listening to one of my zillion country tapes and got this idea. Summary: Spike tells Buffy how it is. Distribution: If I've given you permission before, feel free. Otherwise, send me a link and give me credit on the site under Spikeysprincess or Dawn. Rating: PG for teeny tiny angst. Feedback: (Adopting a very bad phony accent) But of course, cherie! Author: Spikeysprincess Dedication: To absolutely anyone who is related in any way to BTVS and to any and all who encourage my writing! Title: What Kind of Fool Do You Think I Am?  
  
Spike took the microphone, immediately second-guessing his decision, but he knew that he had to do this for his own sanity. Buffy had been sleeping with him for a month now, and he was sick of her attitude. She would sleep with him and then scurry off, talking about how much she hated him and herself. Well, he was over it and it was time to let her know it. He had told her to come there that night and as soon as he saw her walk through the door he had headed for the stage. The music began and he sang, watching Buffy's face to see how she would take it. //Here you come knockin' on my door When you said you don't need me anymore Do you really think I'm crazy enough To go throwin' my good heart after bad luck// Spike saw the pain that crossed her face at that and winced even while he continued singing the chorus. //What kind of fool do you think I am I ain't fallin' for you all over again I ain't playin' a game that I know I can't win What kind of fool do you think I am I was lost in your love and I got burned You hurt me one time I finally learned So now that I know what your lovin' can do Who do you think you're talkin' to// Buffy stared at Spike and felt a rush of affection. [How could I have been so stupid? I DO love him. I just hope that it's not too late.] //What kind of fool do you think I am I ain't fallin' for you all over again I ain't playin' a game that I know I can't win What kind of fool do you think I am Fallin' in love with you just brought me sorrow You'll leave me smilin' tonight but cryin' tomorrow// Spike stared at Buffy who looked deep in thought and he thought about how true these lyrics were for their 'relationship.' After this, he knew they wouldn't have even that much of one, because he was ending it. He sang the next lines with more feeling because they were the most true to him. //Don't you come knockin' on my door 'Cause you know I don't need you anymore Now do you really think I'm crazy enough To go throwin' my good heart after bad luck// Buffy winced as she heard the words that he sang as though he meant them. [But if he means them, that means that I just repeated the Riley mistake and I'll never get him. I can't take that again. Please, no.] //What kind of fool do you think I am I ain't fallin' for you all over again I ain't playin' a game that I know I can't win What kind of fool do you think I am What kind of fool do you think I am I ain't fallin' for you all over again I ain't playin' a game that I know I can't win What kind of fool do you think I am Oh What kind of fool do you think I am// He replaced the mic and slowly walked off-stage. A woman walked on-stage and started singing 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride while he went to talk to Buffy. She kissed him, but he pushed her away. He saw the hurt in her eyes and hated himself for putting it there, but he forced himself to stay strong. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and sighed. "This shouldn't be so bloody hard. I don't need you anymore, so I'm leaving Sunnydale. Tonight." She stared at him. "You can't make me realize that I love you and then leave! It's not fair." "I'm sorry. You should have given me more of a chance before now." He kissed her forehead. "I'm leaving, but I will always love you. I just can't do this anymore. Maybe I'll come back someday. Maybe not. I don't even know, but remember that I love you." With that, he walked out the door, leaving Buffy in stunned disbelief and despair.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N2: I know there wasn't much angst, and I know that everyone who reads my work was expecting a very fluffy, Spuffy ending, but my friend once off- handedly told me that I couldn't write a story without it ending up Spuffy, and I wanted to prove her wrong and stretch my wings a bit. Even my angsty fics usually DO end up Spuffy (see 'Two Vampires and a Slayer' and 'Unexpected Saviour), and I wanted to see if I could change that, so.....here's the result. I hope that you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry to the Spuffy fans who are mad at me for it! 


End file.
